I Will RememberI Hope
by animeangelgirl32
Summary: SONGFIC! This is my first songfic so bear with me. It is a sad little story that ties in with Sarah McLachlan's song I Will Remember you. It may be one of my best stories yet. Plz read and reveiw!


I Will Remember…I hope  
  
*~*Disclaimer*~*Ok I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own the characters. I don't own the song. I don't own any of that. The only thing I own is the plotline of this fic. This song has probably been used in about a million fanfics but I don't really care. This is a bit depressing but so are all my other stories. Ok well enjoy!! ^___^  
  
It was a wet and dreary day. Nothing seemed to have any energy, it was a day full of sorrow, but everyone was gathered outside just the same. Relena, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Hilde, Zechs, Noin, even Wufei. But someone was missing. Everyone had such a sad look on their face, and they were all dressed in black, standing around a coffin.  
  
"Heero old buddy, why did you have to be the hero…you are such an idiot." Duo choked, with tearstained cheeks.  
  
'Heero why did you have to leave me?' Relena thought 'I can't believe I poured my heart out to you right before you left and you never said anything back and now you have went and threw away your life. Duo is right, you are an idiot' Relena continued to cry as the funeral service came to a close and Heero was laid to rest in the ground. The funeral ended with rain pouring down. The perfect end to such a sad day.  
  
Later after Relena had gotten home she flipped the power button on the radio and the peaceful music came flowing out of the speakers. She turned and saw and envelope laying on her desk. Duo must have left it there earlier. It was addressed to her. She picked it up and opened it. It was from…Heero. Would he really write her a letter write before he died?  
  
(Music from the radio. It's Sarah McLachlan I Will Remember You)  
  
I will remember you, will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by. Weep not for the memories, Remember the good times we had?  
  
Relena picked up the letter and started to read. It read:  
  
Dear Relena,  
  
All through this time I have been thinking about what you said to me before I left. I can't stop thinking about you, and all the times we have been through. (Music) I let them slip away from us when things got bad. How clearly I first saw you smiling in the sun, wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one. I will remember you, will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you bye weep not for memories…(The Letter)  
  
I don't know why I didn't say it before…and I may not be able to say it at all, but I am going to try. Relena, I hate to say this in a letter but incase I don't come back (which I will because I have to say this to your face) I love you. They have me in this stupid hospital because they say my injuries are to serious. I wish they would just let me come home before they end up killing me. I have to say this to your face (Music) I'm so tired but I cant sleep. Standing on the edge of something much to deep. It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word. We are screaming inside but we cant be heard, but I will remember you, will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by weep not for memories. I'm so afraid to love you, but I'm more afraid to lose, clinging to the past that doesn't let me choose. Once there was a darkness, deep endless night, you gave me everything you had…Oh you gave me light. And I will remember you, Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by, Weep not for memories. And I will remember you, Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by, weep not for memories……weep not for memories. (The letter)  
  
Relena I love you and I will come back you one day. I promise  
  
Love Heero  
  
She looked out the window into the beautiful night sky and had a sudden hope. She let go of all of her memories that were weighing down her sad, shattered heart. 'If you aren't coming back to me, Heero, then at least you can rest in peace.' She smiled, and was comforted by the thought of one day rejoining her true love. 


End file.
